The major objective of the Tulane ICIDR program is to continue its ongoing research program in Columbia, South America, with headquarters in Cali, which will address major public health problems of the country and neotropical region and which are of interest and importance to the scientific community in other parts of the world as well. A small satellite project of parallel studies will be conducted in the Republic of Haiti as well. The investigations will be carried out on a collaborative and interdisciplinary basis between American scientists and counterparts in the host countries. The proposed projects are directed toward basic biological, epidemiological and immunological investigations of selected, vector-borne parasitic disease of man including leishmaniasis, trypanosomiasis and filariasis. The Leishmania spp., Trypanosoma cruzi, Wuchereria bancrofti, Mansonella ozzardi, M. perstans, and Onchocerca volvulus are important or potential disease problems in the areas where the studies will be carried out. Investigative team members include medical parasitologists, entomologists, immunologists and medical clinicians. The studies, in the long-term, are aimed at gaining a more complete understanding of various aspects of these diseases which will contribute to their eventual control or eradication. The Colombian Fund for Scientific Research is the Colombian host and counterpart organization of the Tulane program.